The Rose In Ice
by Rita Hearts
Summary: Aidou gets an crush on Yin who came to school please R and R Thanks! in many POVS!
1. Chapter 1: New student at Cross Academy

Chapter 1: New student At cross academy!  
Yin's POV

this is a new year in Cross Academy but, this year will be different when Aidou was an Crush on a new student.

I walk in. my beautiful yellow in two pigtails long, my eyes in ocean shining though they are the color of blue, wearing my rip school uniform, and holding my bag. I am 16 years old walking in my new school.

"Hello Yin-Chan!" Yuuki said walking to me

"Hello you must be Yuuki the one I had to meet" I said I was not sure if she was friendly or not after all my past had change since my family was killed when I was 8.

it was many years ago when I was 8 walking from school

I open the door seeing my family bodies rip into pieces, blood everywhere, and my life was in darkness forever.

I lived with my mom side of the family. I was abuse by my mom sister. she didn't even like me for some Reason.

the others just don't care about me.

at age of 12,

I run away from the house of hell. I hear the voices of my family coming at me.

I was scared alone. til a pack of wolfs found me with some raw meat I had. I gave the raw meat to them wolfs.

I was in forests with the wolfs. all of them cudding him so happy. since then I was happy.

back to the school,

"Hello Yin chan." Zero says

"hello Zero san" I said

after the explaining of the duty of keeping the Day class in and the Moon class as well.

" hai I got it" I said wearing my day class uniform walking to the gate of the moon class.

At the gate of the Moon Dorm,

Girls are fangirling about Aidou or whatever.

Zero yells at them line up!

Girls scared and line up like we are in the underworld about to be eaten I guess.

the doors opens there were a lot of Hotties I guess.

Aidou waving his hand like he was an baka.

"HI AIDOU SAMA!" Girls say with hearts

Aidou saw me and walking to me.

"you must be the beautiful Yin I hear about" he says holding my hand and kisses it.

I was most Disgust by that like really.

"I will be in your dreams tonight my dear"

I was dumbfound and thought /this guy here is kidding me/

"bye bye my night Shine"

NIGHT SHINE?! I did I just heard that or what?!

Girls are looking at me with hate and rage

I roll eyes

after that,

I was done after doing my duty. I went to the woods though I had to go to my dorm and sleep I was like no way.

an white wolf was waiting for me as I pet the white wolf. i hope no one didn't know i have an family of wolfs. i feed it with raw meat.

"sorry little one i have to go now" i said walking to my dorm

the white wolf goes away like snow

End of chapter 1

Rita: how was that story? I am adding me in the fan fiction stories i am making soon! thanks Reading and Review please

Note: I DONT NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2: Aidou Has a Crush on Yin!

Chapter 2: Aidou has a crush on Yin?!

Rita: hello fans! I hope you R&R! if you did I am pm the first ones!

Yin: hurry up!

Rita: wait ok!?

Yin: humph

Rita: lets start it stall we?

Note: in Yin Pov AND NO I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

the next day

I didn't want to go to Classes. though its my 2 day of school. I didn't care. the truth is I am an vampire. I stay up all night drinking blood pills. about 10.  
/how bad is that/ i thought.

i hear an knock on the door and Yuuki's voice.

"Yin chan? how are you ok?" she asked knocking on my door.

i change into my rip school unform, running to the woods, and hoping no one coming after me

at the woods

I slowly dive in the lake resting my body. i have recover from my blood lust again.

*its was night already*

"that was fast" i said walking to school

At Cross Academy,

I walk to my dorm until i heard two girls screams

"KYAAAA!" they scream

I run to them.

an level E cuts one of the girls arms.

I start singing.

"how that you found me my world is brighter, my steps are wider"

Aidou and the others hears my voice and running there

"my steps are much lighter"

when Everyone is there listening me singing beautiful.

Aidou blush read.

the level e turn into human again.

I walking away to my dorm weaken.

"need help?" Yuuki asked helping me to get to my dorm

"Yes please"

Yuuki helps me going to my dorm.

Zero yelling at the girls and they running to their dorms.

Kaname looking at the human. "he was an level E then change into level D?" Kaname asked

"its seems so" Rima said

Aidou was in la la land.

"wake up Aidou" Ruka said

Aidou wakes up from la la land. "sure sure..." his face was in blush

in my dorm,

I rest on my bed. Yuuki already left. i hope my element power Music did make anyone become an fangirl of me. I thought about my school life and such.

I slowly went to sleep dreaming about nothing.

In Aidou's POV,

I was daydreaming about that beautiful Voice.

"Aidou wake up!" I heard. its was Miss Bossy Ruka.

"what" I said waking up from my daydreams.

"this is the 5 time I told you to wake up from la la land" she says

"ok" I said

At lunch time,

I drank was a blood pill in water that it.

My Mind was thinking about that girl with the beautiful voice. since I saw her I fell in love with her. I don't know who she is though.

I walked to Lord kaname.

Kaname was busy with Paperwork.

"Lord Kaname?" I said

"Hm? Aidou? why are you here?" he asks

"er about that girl who sang today can you tell me about her?" I said with an blush

"Yin? hm.. in her school reports didn't say anything about what happen earlier. I check everything about her"

"ok please don't tell no one"

"ok"

"I have a Crush on Yin" I saw kaname's face into a Dumbfound one

"WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"please don't yell and don't tell anyone"

Kaname gives me an copy of Yin's Papers.

"just take them and leave"

"thank you" I said and walking out.

as I read the papers in my dorm I was shock by the fact of her life.

* * *

Rita: please wait for my next one!

Aidou: nya why? *Neko form*

Rita: awwww!

Aidou: nya

Rita: R and R!


	3. Chapter 3: Love or not to love Part 1

Chapter 3: Love or not to love? Part 1

Rita: hello my Fans!

Yin: why this chapter name is love or not to love?

Rita: sorry...

Yin: its ok ==

Rita: now on to the story!

* * *

In Aidou's POV,

I was shocked about her life. her life was in darkness like mine which is in Ice.

I didn't know if I can love her or not. I put the papers away and lay on my bed thinking about Yin. nothing else.

I dream about Yin and her lovely beautiful self.

in my dream,

I was in a rose garden wearing the most handsome Suit. I walk around and saw an beautiful girl wearing an Red Rose like Dress siting shy.

"hello" she said blushing shy

"Hello Miss are you lost?" I ask with an smile

"yes" she replied with an blush on her face

I smile and show her around the Rose Garden. I slowly hugging her and kiss her after showing.

In Yin POV, the Next day,

I woke up so late. I saw my watch saying its 9:00 am. means I am late. I didn't care. I was in Day class for an Reason.

The Reason is I act I am human but inside I am a Vampire.

when I was 13 still,

an Level e vampire try to attack my Family of wolfs or I say an Pack, At night,

they try to stop the level e vampire from hurting me as I howl as be careful!

my howling made the Level E vampire knight so weak. it turn into human and that human took me under their wing as I was learning in Music.

I miss my pack still. but I go out every day to feed them!

back to School,

I slowly got dressed and took some more blood pills as I went to outside. its was the weekends again. i just went to town to buy something. an Book of songs.

my Power of Music is confusing. an Rock and Roll song can make attack that so painful. soft music make those who are level E vampires into level D humans.

on and on...

I was like so lonely. no one to talk to. until I saw Yuuki And Zero DATING?! I was like what the hell!? Zero often to fight with Yuuki!

*Flashback*

The day I came to school, at the Moon Gate,

Zero and Yuuki were fighting.

"at least you don't to yell!" Yuuki said punching Zero behind his Back

"ow ow ow ow!" Zero pushed Yuuki back as she tired to get him. "hey you don't tell me what to do!"

*Ends*

I laugh so hard that time. Yuuki told me that was their 10th Fight. Oh my gosh so funny! I never thought they date though.

when I walk around town I bump into Someone.

* * *

Rita: thank so for Reviewing and Reading!

Aidou: nya thanks! =^-^=

Rita: awww neko!


	4. Chapter 4: Love or not to love Part 2

Chapter 4: Love or not to love? part 2

Rita: oh my gosh! I love Vampire knight so much!

Yin: meow*neko form*

Rita: on with the Story!

* * *

last time,

I have bump into Aidou the baka of bakas. "Hello" I said

"Hello Yin" He says I hear an kitten meow meows

"what that meow sound?"

"nothing" he lies to me

I take a box from Aidou who was holding an Box with Holes. as I open it.

it was an Black kitten.

"awww" I hug the kitten with love.

"its for Kaname San" Aidou said

I pouted and give back the kitten. "oh" I really want one for my birthday next week. "ok then"

I slowly walk away.

In Aidou POV,

I know what to get her now! This kitten. she loved it! Whoo!

I just lied to her saying it was kaname no way. He hates black kittens.

as I walk to my dorm hoping no one didn't found out. I went out. just to buy an Kitten.

the kitten cuddle me as I pet it.

In Yin's POV,

I lay on my bed. cudding an Cat Plush. I really want an real kitty since I was an Toddler.

at age of 4,

I was with my mother and father while we walk around town seeing things.

Mother got me an Charm Necklace it had Three charms. one an Heart, two An Music Charm, and three an Star.

Father got me an Charm Hairclip like the charms in My charm Necklace.

when we pass by an pet shop, I saw the most Cute Kitty. it was an black Kitty. I beg Mother and father to buy me one. but they got me Toy kitty which was more soft.

Back to School,

I slept with the Toy kitten though it was old. like I don't know. Its like 11 years maybe.

I thought about Aidou. I now I had an Crush on him really bad!

I went to Yuuki dorm knocking.

Yuuki opens it."Hey Yin-Chan" she says

"can I come in?" I asked

"Sure"

When I walk in,

"How are you Yin-chan?" Yuuki asked

"Love mood"

"OMG IN A LOVE MOOD TELL ME!"

I didn't knew Yuuki was the type of girl who like that.

"I am in Love with Aidou- san"

" OMG OMG OMG wait what?"

"what the matter?"

"EKKKK!" she hugs me so tight

"oh gosh"

"OMG YIN IS IN LOVE LOVE LOVE!"

oh boy

* * *

Rita: omg!

Aidou: thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YIN!

Chapter 5: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YIN CHAN!

Rita: today is Yin's Birthday!  
on with the story!

* * *

in Yin's POV,

it been a week. Today is My Birthday the day I didn't like. not cause of I am scared of growing older. its was My Loneness.

I had no friends since my family death. only with New Wolfs I am. when my Family used to be with me I was happy as anything. but the day they were killed. I was in a heart Broken Shock of my life. since when I was never happy.

I was in my dorm crying holding an my Toy cat. wishing if someone make a party or a gift. or something for me. I took more pills to clam my Blood lust down. Its been 7 pills today.

At night,

In Aidou's POV,

I was trying to catch the kitty!

"kitty kitty kitty" i said looking for it. I was about to tied a Cute Bow on it. "come here" I said.

I hear Meows From Takama's Dorm. I was no way. am gonna go in there. but I had to I mange to get the cat before he sees me.

in my dorm,

I mange to tie a Cute Purple Ribbon into a bow. I smile and daydreaming about the Melody Yin. her voice was beautiful as ever when she sings.

I pick up the kitten and walking out.

At the Moon Dorm Gate,

I walked out with the others holding a kitten.

Girls go awww and fangirling over me with the kitten. I didn't see Yin today again. but I had a plan! Yuuki and Zero know it and kaname! and some others.

During Classtime,

I ditch classes and went to a Lonely dorm. Yuuki and Zero was bringing Ballons. Kaname And Rita who is My friend only came to Vist is bring the cake.

Takama and I were cleaning the lonely dorm room. we mange to clean before Kaname and Rita came. Rita was holding an cake with beautiful frosting and I hope its vanilla. Yuuki and Zero came too with the ballons!. they mange to help us.

Yuuki went to get Yin

In Yin's POV,

I was sleeping like an baby. Yuuki knock on the door. "Yin chan can you came to the Headcross?" she says. I knew it I am in touble.

I wake up and open the door wearing my uniform.

In the Headcross' Office,

"HAPPY BRITHDAY!" Aidou and everyone said! I was shocked as heck.

"how you did?-" Yuuki pushed me in not letting me out as always. we had fun eating cake know which each.

the best part was... Aidou's Gift was a kitten like I always wanted. as it cudding me.

it was the best of my life.

* * *

Rita: Preview on the Next chapter.

Perview: an old friend from Yin past is coming to Cross academy! Yin is shock seeing her old friend back.

Yin: R AND R!


	6. Chapter 6: Old friends are back!

Chapter 6: Two old friends are back!

In Yin's POV,

I was walking to class Until two Persons. I saw and I knew!

I was running to them bumping A lot of students.

Its was Sina and Minna! my childhood friends!

as I run and hug them!

"Yin!" Sina said hugging me

"Yin chan!" Minna said hugging me.

In Sina's POV

I had the most beautiful Black hair and beautiful Amber Eyes. wearing an sailor Uniform its was white.

I was so happy to see Yin again after what happen many years ago.

I was 8 at the time when my family was killed,

I was walking with Yin and the time I went to my home alone. Then as I open the door I scream like an baby crying. I cried so much. a lot when my Family took me in.

they found out I was an pain in the neck. they abuse me a lot. its was painful. bleeding scars. bloody tears. ripping my body.

but I live with them until... an Human took me under their wing. it was so soft and healing.

I was 13 that time.

I smiled so cutely. as Yin and I talked about what up?

In Minna's POV,

I had black hair mixed with Blue like Black rock Shooter. my eyes are in the shy blue. I was 16 as Sina too. but I wore an Black uniform. unlike Yin and Sina. I was lonely since the day I was born. but I was under someone Wing. that was Yin's Side of the family. her fathers. I didn't like them very much. they just took care of me and stuff. they were rich too.

when I was turning 16,

Everyone was telling to go to an Nicer High school than Cross Academy. I was fed up I hated them since I was taken. I ran away to Cross academy. I was happy I was though.

In Yin's Pov,

OH MY GOSH! I LIKE SO HAPPY! seeing my two BBFs since Childhood made me happy.

Yuuki walk to us and smile. "Hello Minna Chan and Sina-chan!" she says to them.

"Hello Yuuki" Minna and Sina said in unison. I smile and told Yuuki they are my friends from childhood.

"wonderful I am Yuuki" she greets herself. since we an duty I meant like Yuuki, Zero, and I. we are the first ones to be notice about new incomers. like Minna and Sina. who will be willing to help us. after all. we need more people. Since Sina is Human and Minna is human I think.

At night at the moon Gate,

Aidou and some students come out and blah blah.

Takuma gets an crush in Sina when he saw her.

Will Takuma be with Sina? or not

who will be Minna's Lover?

* * *

Rita: if you want an chapter next please. don't tell me be nice.

Note: I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY YIN! and Sina is my friend Own characters and Minna too!


	7. Chapter 7: New lovers!

Chapter 7: new lovers?!

Rita: hello my viewers and fans!

Yin: hai! *neko form*

Rita: before we start the story. we need Reviews a lot! please tell your friends about my story!

Yin: hai!

Rita: on with the story.

* * *

At night, In Yin's POV

Minna and Sina have the same Duty as me . thought Zero got Sick with an Fever bug like Yuuki most of the students have the bug as well. only Sina, Minna. and I are on Duty. though its bad keeping the the Night students. when an Baka Aidou trys to hit on me.

"Hello Yin-chan!" he said coming to me.

I was like the Heck?! I didn't want Aidou go kiss kiss kiss on me!

"are you going to the prom?" he asked

I like Oh my gosh I have forgotten about it! the HeadCross Said something about an Prom that was hosted by Moon Class. Everyone even in Day Class can go. I Have Forgotten about it!

"um um I don't know" I said to Aidou

"WAHHHH! please!" he said make some cute cats eyes and hugging me.

"Sure" I said

He let go of me.

"thank you so much!"

Takuma who was walking to get something. and Saw Sina as he blush in Madness.

he walk to her and said "Hello Miss I am Takuma"

"Hello I am Sina" she says Blushing.

I was like AWWWW that so cute!

Same with Minna and Kaname.

will we be with our loves? or not?

* * *

Rita: sorry I am watching an anime that why!

Yin: hurry up on watching!

Rita: FINE!

Chapter 8: Prom time P.1


	8. Chapter 8: Prom P1

Chapter 8: Prom Time! Part. 1!

Rita: WHOO! there will be a few more chapters!

Yin: EH?!

Sina: Don't worry Yin chan.

Minna: hai after all this story will be ending soon

Rita: *crying* WAHHH!

Yin: on with the story!

* * *

I was on my duty as Aidou the baka came said to me.

"Hello Yin chan!" he said with a smile.

"Hi" I said

He Drag me to do shopping! what the hell?! I didn't want to do shopping!

"WAHHHH! MINNNA SINNNNNAAA!" I whined

"have fun" Minna said

"good luck" Sina said

I WAS LIKE THE HECK!

while shopping,

"we got the dress all we need is heels, necklace and some more if we need" Aidou said

I was like COME ON! I DONT WANT TO GO!

in a shoe store,

I was trying about many pairs until..

Aidou found a perfect one an blue ocean pairs of heels for me to wear.

I wore them perfectly.

at a Necklace Store,

Aidou however was very Picky with the necklaces. VERY PICKY AS A MAN. as he choose the right one for me.

it was a blue gem necklace. I smiled for the first time and Aidou that baka HUG ME! I was turning blue.

"let go of me" I said choking

"I love it when you smile! you smile like a ANGEL!" he said out loud people nearly stare at me.

oh gosh.

after shopping,

Aidou ask me if I can go to the ball with him.

"why ask me?" I wonder and asked

"you are perfect" he replied.

In Aidou's POV,

YES OMG I MANGE TO GET HER AS MY DATE WHOO!

"I am?" she ask

"please do" I said with cute eyes

"sure" she smiled

OMG I JUST EAT HER IF I WANTED! I hugged her out of tightness.

"OH GOSH! LET GO OF ME!" she said

I let her go but smiled.

* * *

Rita: next up!

Chapter 9: Prom time P.2

Takuma had no idea what type of dress he should for Sina. will Takuma make a heck of a day for Sina or not?

PLEASE RED AND REVEIW!


	9. Chapter 9: prom P2

Chapter 9: Prom P2

Rita: About Sina and Takuma!

Yin: ^^

Rita: on with the story!

* * *

In Sina's POV,

how I am going to the prom? I have my sailor uniform. though. and no one didn't ask me. I sigh.  
Takuma came to me. as I was about to cry.

"what the matter Sina chan?" he says

"I don't have a dress nor date" I said I was crying still. I didn't cry around Yin nor Minna.

"I see will my beautiful lady will we go shopping?" he asked.

I wanted to sream and hug him like crazy. this is my first time being asked by a boy than Yin and Minna.

I nod as I blushed in shyness.

At the Mall,

I was with Takuma with was half Picky unlike Aidou Yin told me Aidou was VERY PICKY VERY!

We went to a store that had beautiful growns and dresses and beautiful necklaces.

I want a Red Dress and with a Beautiful necklace. as I check Takuma already buy me. The Red dress and Necklace. I guess he can read minds.

I went to a store that is a shoe store.

Takuma is paid everything we went shopping. heels too.

At the Academy,

I was about to go my dorm as Takuma grab me by my arm.

"please be my date my lovely Rose?" he asked

I smiled and hugged him for it.

In Takuma's POV,

I was like Yes! when I got the hug from her.

* * *

Rita: next on chapter 10: prom P3

Kaname askes Minna on going shopping but Minna is worried she make kaname upset.


	10. Chapter 10: Prom P3

Chapter 10: Prom P3.

Rita: on with the story!

* * *

In Minna's POV,

I was on Duty which is sucks!

I was walk around until I saw Kaname the Pureblood student. who took my heart.

He needed Help. He was carrying a stack of Papers but the floor was very Slipey.

I went to Kaname. after all I am a helpful person.

after a hour,

I went to on Duty. back but my mind was on the prom.

I have no date and no dress.

I was to go Kaname grab me by Arm. "Hello Kaname" I said

"please may you go shopping with me?" Kaname asked hiding his blush.

I didn't knew why I agree and went.

at the Mall,

Kaname and I were at a Dress shop.

I was looking for a dress. I thought Kaname only got me here to help him but I found out something else.

Kaname brought a purple dress, Heels, and a beautiful Necklace.

I was wondering who were they for. a girl?

then inside my dorm,

I was pinned to the wall like I was about to be kissed.

"will you be my date to prom?" Kaname asked me

"sure" I said blushing

In Kaname's POV,

I was blushing as well when I left. I had no idea how I am in love with her.

* * *

Rita: next up!

Chapter 10: Aidou and Yin

its Prom time! and Aidou and Yin are dancing! will Aidou able to tell Yin his feelings?!


	11. Chapter 11:Aidou and Yin

Chapter 11: Aidou and Yin

Rita: ^^ thank you so Reviewers though I have a few.

Yin: don't worry!

Sina: hai!

Minna: ^^

Rita: *Hugging them* YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Minna, Sina, and Yin: on with the story!

* * *

In Yin's POV,

it was the Day of the Prom. I was shy as always. Sina and Minna are doing as well. I wonder who was going with my friends. I was going with Aidou.

I was in my dorm getting Ready. as I put on the beautiful Ocean Blue dress, heels and the beautiful necklace. as I was waiting for Aidou to pick me up. I was wondering about Aidou. its like he loves like I love him. as I heard a knock on the door I went and open. its was Aidou wearing the most beautiful Tux. I seen. it had a rose as a Pin to it.

Aidou held my hand as we walked to the limo. Aidou was rich.

as I went in the Limo and I next to Aidou who was smiling and hugging me.

"Aidou?!" I said blushing.

"for a little while. please" Aidou said smiling and using the sparkles attack. which having sparkles on his face while smiling. very cute.

at the Prom,

I was one heck of shock. Minna was with KANAME!? and Sina was with TAKAUMA?! Sina was wearing a beautiful Red dress as well as Minna who was Wearing a beautiful purple Dress. and Kaname and Takama are just like Aidou!

I wanted to Ditch his Prom!

as I want to. I was DRAGGED BY AIDOU WHO WANTS TO DANCE WITH ME!

as we Danced I blushed a lot. as I looked a lot of his fangirls was glaring at me with hate.

after dancing,

I took a rest in the backyard. oh yeah the prom is hosted By Kaname in his Home. I think its a large home. Masion I think.

as some girls came and threw Punch at me. I was shocked. then I was beaten up by them. as I went inside I was crying. today was the so mean. my dress was ruin by the Punch. my hairdo was wet. I was crying. where is Minna and Sina? Until Aidou found me like this outside.

"what happen to you my beautiful Yin?" he said. as handed me as hankie.

I took the hankie and wiped my tears. "*sobs* Aidou was so bad *sobs*" I cried more

Aidou hugged me he didn't care about the punch on his Tux.

I was crying. I thought Aidou didn't like me like right now.

Aidou gave me a beautiful dress. very. its was Blue like Sky.

Aidou show me his dorm. and told me to take a shower.

I nodded. as I went to take a shower.

I wore the new Dress beautiful.

I had my Necklace still.

and wore my new heels which the new color was the same as my new dress.

as we went back to the prom.

I told Aidou about the girls who did that to me threw me punch.

I never seen Aidou so upset.

as we walked in.

I saw Aidou was talking to Kaname who was with Minna talking.

Kaname had many anime veins.  
and he went to deal with the girls as Aidou too.

the girls were crying after hearing Aidou and Kaname upset about him and yelling them.

Aidou took my hand and walking to the Rose Garden.

I was blushing again.

In the Rose Garden,

Aidou's beautiful blue eyes were looking at me. as if he love me.

as I blushed more. I was being Kissed by Aidou.

In Aidou's POV,

I kissed her cause I love her. I knew the First time I saw her I fell in love.

her Lips were Warm and she was blushing like a rose.

I took my lips from her lips. and smiled.

"I love you Yin" I said with a smiled

In Yin's POV,

I was blushed more and said, "I love you too Aidou san" I hugged him.

* * *

Rita: OMG NEXT UP!

Chapter 12: Takama and Sina

Sina is being Bulled by girls who are fans of Takuma! during the Prom! Will Takuma tell his feelings to her and Sina too?!


	12. Chapter 12:Takuma and Sina

Chapter 12: Takuma and Sina

Rita: the next couple is up!

Minna: I know right!

Rita: on with the story!

* * *

In Sina's POV,

I was in my dorm wearing my beautiful Red Dress, Heels, and Necklace. I was waiting for Takuma.

I heard a Knocked and open it. Its was Takuma who wore a beautiful Tux and using the sparkle Attack on me. like Aidou only with Yin.

Takuma held my hand like I am his girlfriend.

As we walk in to Limo. I found out myself Takuma was rich as well.

In the Limo,

Takuma kept a smile whiling going to the prom.

Doing the Prom,

Music was playing beautiful. and talking was heard. I saw Yin was Dragged by Aidou to Dance. I smiled. as well as Minna and Kaname.

Takuma came to me kiss my hand and ask me to dance with Him.

I was blushed and danced with him. though this is my first time dancing.

I saw a lot of Death glares of Aidou's fangirls at Yin, Minna, and me. I wanted to stop dancing. my legs felt like they about to fall off.

I went to the Rose Garden and rest.

Until,

Some girls ask me something then wore off my dress fabic and my necklace Into Pieces. I was in tears.

I was running from them.

Until Takuma grab my arm and said, "what the matter Sina-chan?"

I was crying still I went and hug him. I told him what happen to the dress and Necklace.

Takuma carry me like I was his wife. I wanted to scream like Yin too. I was like OMG I AM ABOUT TO FAINT!

He took me into a Room that was spare one.

He gave me a beautiful Red Rich Dress and A real Necklace with a beautiful Ruby.

I took a bath and wear the dress and the Necklace.

In Takuma's POV,

I took Sina's Hand and walked outside.

Aidou and Kaname are dealing with the fangirls.

I was dancing with Sina. I can tell this is her first time Dancing.

"Sina?" I said as we were at the Balony. looking at the full beautiful Moon.

"Yes Takuma?" she says

"I love you Sina" I hug her and kissed her.

In Sina's POV,

I was blushing and I was like OMG

Takuma was still kissing me.

I hugged him back.

Takuma lets go of me. I blushed more in Madness.

In Takuma's POV,

her Lips are warm and soft.

I smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Rita: Next up!

Chapter 13: Minna and Kaname

they are in love while in the Prom things get crazy!


	13. Chapter 13:Kaname and Minna

Chapter 13: Kaname and Minna

Rita: whoo this couple is gonna be crazy!

Yin: yeah right *crosses her arms*

Sina: it will

Rita: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

In Minna's POV,

I was waiting for Kaname. I was wearing the Beautiful Purple Dress, Heels, and Necklace.

I was daydreaming or say la la land! about Kaname. man he is so hot!

I heard a knock on the door. I stand up. and open it.

Kaname was wearing a beautiful Tux.

I was holding his hand. smiling like a lady.

In the Prom,

Yuki and Zero were dancing. and some others too. I didn't see Sina Nor Yin. I was shy around Kaname again.

Kaname and I were dancing. I had to look at him. his eyes are beautiful as a prince. after all, Kaname is the Pureblood Prince.

I smiled cutely.

In Kaname's POV,

When I danced with her I smiled as well.

when we Saw Aidou and Yin, then Takuma and Sina dancing.

then things took the Bad way For Yin and Sina.

Yin was soaked with Punched.

Sina's Dress and Necklace was rip and in pieces.

Aidou told me about the girls who did this to them.

Minna and I had to yelled at them.

In Minna's POV,

I was Upset as ever. who the Heck hurts my Best friends for?! I want to be a devil and beat them.

As we were done with them. I went to the Rose garden and Scream, "KANAME SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Some males are trying to hurt me.

Kaname went there and beat the males up.

My dress was in a Mess I was cover in Dirt and Mud. I was about to cry. Kaname carry me into his bedroom and give me a beautiful Purple dress.

"My love I will never let anyone hurt you again" he said kissing me while I was in his Pjs.

I was blushing like crazy.

"I love you Minna" he says

I WAS ABOUT TO PASSED OUT FROM THOSE WORDS.

In Kaname's POV,

Her lips tasted Like Cherry and I love her a lot. I can also notice she is in love with me as well.


	14. Chapter 14: Fireworks

Chapter 14: Fireworks.  
Couple in this Chapter in order!:

Aidou and Yin

Takuma and Sina

Kaname and Minna

Rita: OMG!

Yin: this is one heck of a story.

Sina: I agree!

Minna: on with the story!

* * *

In Yin's POV,

As Prom kept going,

Minna and Kaname were smiling like Angels in Heavens.

Sina and Takuma were dancing beautiful.

I was with Aidou dancing as well.

Though Aidou and I Had kissed and such.

when Aidou went to get some Drinks for us. I smiled and Nod.

as I wait.

Everyone was talking about the Fainle of the Prom. I was wondering what is that then?

Aidou got me some Berry Drink. he said its not beer or anything like.

as I drank it. I was smiling.

then when Aidou got a Beautiful Rose. but it was Blue Rose. I take it. but I pick my finger one the thorns. it bleeds and Aidou's Eyes turn into Red.

I let him drink my Blood. I hugged him and he bites my neck. I told him that I am a vampire but don't tell anyone!

Aidou told me he agrees and Bites my neck. I am glad no one didn't see me and Aidou.

* * *

In Aidou's POV,

Her blood was the Most Tastest Blood I got. the Smell of her blood was so Sweet like a Rose.

I kept Drinking then I took out my fangs and my eyes have turn into the Normal color.

Then,

I was Biten By Yin. her Eyes were Red.

as ever Redness

* * *

In Yin'S POV,

I bit his neck and drink his blood it was so Yummy! then i took my fangs and smiles.

Aidou Kiss me again with my blood in his mouth.

I kissed him back with the blood in my mouth.

we Hugged. as we kissed in the Rose Garden.

* * *

With Sina and Takuma,

In Sina's POV,

I was smiling and dancing with Takuma.

then things took a fun way.

Takuma and I danced Tango. Everyone was going oh and ahs at us.

I smiled.

When Takuma and I went to the Balony.

For Rest.

Takuma looking at the Stars and drawing something in his Notebook.

I was wondering what he was drawing.

* * *

In Takuma's POV,

I was Drawing of Sina and Me in the the Night Sky with the Full Moon Kissing like we were royal People.

when I show it to Sina.

She was happy and hug me.

* * *

In Sina's POV,

I was smiling and hugging Takuma so much.

As we Kissed again. my heart was beating faster. then Ever!

* * *

With Kaname and Minna,

In Minna's POV,

I was with Kaname after Dancing in His dorm.

Kaname and I were talking about what we like etc.

Then we went outside with Takuma, Sina, Aidou, and Yin.

Zero and Kaname start the beautiful Fireworks.

I got Kissed by Kaname while everyone was looking at the Fireworks.

THE END OF THE STORY

* * *

Rita: *crying* oh my gosh! *crying more*

Sina: don't worry Rita! you can make more!

Rita: that right!

thank you for reading!


End file.
